The Spirit of Christmas
by SterlingSilverWolf
Summary: When Sandy's pen pal Kelly Coon A kind hearted Raccoon of faith comes to town for the holidays, she soon finds that the people of Bikini Bottom have taken the meaning of Christmas in the wrong direction. Heads up Ideas of Christianity are in this fic.
1. Meeting Kelly Coon

**The Spirit of Christmas**

**(Note that this fic takes place before Gone 2 and after Sandy's Adventure in the Land of Oz. Please R&R)**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Kelly Coon**

_"Ah, Bikini Bottom in the Holiday Season. Such a wondrous display of holiday cheer and goodwill toward men."_

"Whoo hoo! Shopping spree!!!" said a fish on the street with shopping bags clutched in his fists._ "Well I've been wrong before."_

Spongebob Squarepants was at his house decorating for the Christmas season, but mostly for the arrival of Santa Claus. Squidward was busy trying to untangle the long line of Christmas lights, and was not having very much success. He was muttering under his breath in frustration. Patrick just simply hooked an ornament to his bamboo antennae. After he was done, Spongebob walked out his pineapple house to admire his work. "Picture perfect." he said. "Now to pay a visit to Sandy." Spongebob now was skipping merrily to Sandy's treedome humming a holiday tune along the way. Sandy, in the meantime, was decorating her oak tree with homemade ornaments made from various nuts and wooden carvings. Spongebob got his water helmet on and knocked on the door. Sandy answered it. "Oh, howdy Spongebob." she said. "What brings you here?" "Just coming to visit and to see what you're doing." said Spongebob. "Well," Sandy began. "I just finished decorating my oak tree. And I got everything ready for my pen pal's arrival." "You have a pen pal?" Spongebob asked. "Who?" "Her name is Kelly Coon." said Sandy. "She's a raccoon from West Virginia." "Where's that?" asked Spongebob. Sandy pulled out a large map out of nowhere. "It's a State on the East Coast of the United States." Sandy replied pointing to it. "Oh." said Spongebob. Then a knock was heard at the door. "That must be her." said Sandy. Spongebob smiled.

Sandy answered the door. In the doorway was a female raccoon of about Sandy's age. Perhaps younger. She wore a air suit like Sandy did. "Sandy!" she yipped happily. "Kelly!" Sandy shouted with glee. The two embraced in a hug. Spongebob smiled. He liked seeing Sandy happy. "How are you?" Sandy. "I'm doing great." said Kelly. "You've got a great place. Kelly took off her helmet and looked around. She then saw Spongebob.

"Who's this?" Kelly asked. "Oh, that's my buddy Spongebob." Sandy said. "Spongebob, meet Kelly. Kelly, Spongebob." Spongebob extended his hand. Kelly shook it. "Nice to meet you Kelly." he said. "Likewise" Kelly said. "Sandy has told me a lot about you." Spongebob laughed. "Really?" he asked. "Yep." Kelly answered. "She told me that y'all two do a lot of karate together." "Yep." said Spongebob. "You like karate?" "I'm more of a Tai chi girl." said Kelly. "So you'll be staying until when?" Sandy asked. "The 27th." said Kelly. "Well me and Sandy can give you a tour of Bikini Bottom if you'd like." Spongebob offered. "I'd love that." said Kelly. "Well, we'd better get you settled in first." said Sandy. Kelly stretched. "Now that you mention it, I could use a quick rest. It was a long trip." "I'll show you to your room." said Sandy. Kelly followed her, with Spongebob in too. Sandy showed them up to a small guest room, modestly decorated with a comfy looking bed in the corner. Kelly smiled and sat down on the bed. "You like?" asked Sandy. "Yeah I do." said Kelly. "Well you can expect the best from Sandy Cheeks." said Spongebob. "Thanks guys." Kelly said. Then her stomach growled. "Sounds like someone is hungry." said Spongebob. "Well I know a place that'll satisfy that stomach. The Krusty Krab." "Good idea." said Sandy. "The what?" Kelly asked confusedly. Spongebob gasped. "You've never heard of the Krusty Krab?" he asked. "It's the greatest restaurant in the sea." "Spongebob works there." Sandy said to Kelly. Kelly laughed. "Well then, I'll guess I'll take your word for it." she said. "But how will I eat underwater?" "That is a problem." said Sandy. "You're not used to eating underwater like I am." "You can have your meal to go." Spongebob suggested. "Great idea." said Sandy. "Why don't you come with us anyway?" said Spongebob. "You can meet my boss Mr. Krabs. And you can eat here." Kelly smiled. "Ok. Sounds good." she said. "Let me just get my suit on." said Sandy "And we'll be on our way." Spongebob nodded. They both sat down to wait for her. "So you're a friend of Sandy's?" Kelly asked. "Yeah." Spongebob said. "We've been friends for a while." Secretly though, he hoped they could be more. "Even thinking of Sandy makes me happy." he added. Kelly smiled knowingly. She had a feeling that his feelings for Sandy extended beyond mere friendship. Sandy then came back to Kelly's room with her suit on. "Ok," said Sandy "lets get goin'" Spongebob and Kelly hopped up and followed her out.

Kelly was so excited to meeting Sandy's friends. Along the way, they ran into Spongebob's best friend, Patrick Star. "Hey Patrick!" Spongebob called. Patrick smiled widely "Hi Spongebob and Sandy and uhh…" "This is my pen pal Kelly Coon." said Sandy. Kelly waved. "Hi Kelly." Patrick said. "Uh, why are you wearing a mask?" He said, pointing to her eyes. "Are you a burglar?" "No I'm a raccoon." said Kelly. Patrick was confused. "What's a raccoon?" he asked. Kelly looked at Sandy. "Is he always so…" "He's never seen a land critter besides me but he is a bit of a barnacle head." said Sandy. "Hey!" Patrick said. Spongebob chuckled. "We're on our way to the Krusty Krab." said Spongebob."Oooh, can I come?" Patrick asked. "Sure." said Spongebob. "Yay!" said Patrick. "But I hope that your new friend won't make off with anything. I've got my eyes on you missy!" Sandy glared at him, but Kelly chuckled. "Relax guys. Let's just have fun." she said. Spongebob chuckled along with them. "Kelly's right, let's just have fun." he said. Kelly smiled and followed her friends to the Krusty Krab.

When they arrived, they were in luck. The lunch rush had yet to start. "Whew, no long line." Sandy said. Kelly admired her surroundings. Everything was decorated for the Christmas season. "Spongebob where were you!?" a voice shouted. It was Squidward. "Relax Squidward, I was just visiting my friend here." he said, pointing to Sandy and Kelly. Kelly waved. "Who's that?" Squidward asked. "That's Sandy's pen pal, Kelly." Spongebob said. Kelly waved, though she got the feeling that this guy was a grouch. "There you are me boy!" Spongebob's employer Mr. Krabs called out. "Just in time for the lunch rush. I see you've brought some customers." Mr. Krabs chuckled heartily. "Oh, of course." Spongebob said. "Oh, this is Sandy's friend Kelly." he said. "Hello." Kelly said shyly. "A pleasure to meet you Kelly." said Mr. Krabs as he extended his claw. Kelly shook it. "So what'll you have?" Krabs asked. "Watch out Mr. Krabs!" Patrick said. "Kelly's wearing a mask. She could steal from you." "Nonsense Patrick." said Mr. Krabs. "I know a good customer when I see one. Especially if she's got money." "Well what do you serve here?" Kelly asked. "Why we serve the greatest food in the ocean." said Spongebob. "Krabby Patties." said Mr. Krabs. "Um, sure why not?" Kelly said. "Can I have that to go ?" "You most certainly can." Mr. Krabs said. "Spongebob, fix our guest a Krabby Patty to go." "Aye aye Mr. Krabs." said Spongebob. Spongebob headed to the kitchen to fix a meal for his friends. "So I bet y'all are excited about Christmas coming huh?" Kelly asked Mr. Krabs. "Oh you bet lass." said Mr. Krabs. "I'm especially excited for the free stuff I'll get." "Oh…" Kelly nodded, but frowned slightly, as though hearing that upset her. "You ok Kelly?" Sandy asked her. But before Kelly got a chance to say anything, Spongebob came bursting through the kitchen door with paper bags in his fists. "Here you go, two Krabby Patty meals to go." he said. "Thanks Spongebob" said Sandy. Kelly took a bag. Spongebob waved goodbye to them as they left. "I'll see you guys after work!" he called. "We can have that tour later." Sandy thanked him and her and Kelly left the restaurant. Kelly still had that disappointed look on her face while walking back to the treedome. "Kelly are you all right?" Sandy asked. Kelly sighed. "It's just what Mr. Krabs said." said Kelly. "About getting free stuff. That isn't what Christmas is about at all." Kelly felt a tear come to her eye. "It's like people have forgotten the real message of the season." she said. "They haven't forgotten." said Sandy. "They just don't know." "How can they not?" said Kelly. The two were finally home. "Let's go inside and I'll explain it to you." said Sandy. They went upstairs to the guest room. Kelly sat down on the bed.

Ten minutes passed.

"So you just told Spongebob about the Santa Claus thing?" asked Kelly. "Yeah, I did." Sandy said. "I didn't think he would understand the whole thing." "Well Santa does play a big role." said Kelly. Kelly sighed. "You know what I want for Christmas?" Kelly asked Sandy. "What's that?" Sandy asked. "That the people of this town will know and understand the true meaning of Christmas." said Kelly. Sandy smiled. She then had an idea. "Maybe you'll be the one to tell them." she said. "Me?" Kelly said. "Yes you." Sandy said. "Think of it, your faith is stronger than anyone I've met. Who better to do it?" "But I'm just one girl." said Kelly. "Never doubt that a single person can change the world. Indeed, it's the only thing that ever has." Sandy said. Kelly smiled. Sandy hugged her. "But for now, let's eat. I'm starvin'." "Ok." said Kelly. She took a bite out of her Krabby Patty. "Hey this ain't half bad." "Best burgers this side of the Mariana's Trench." Sandy said. They both shared a chuckle. Kelly, while she was eating was thinking. Thinking of a way to tell the story of Christmas to the whole city. Nothing came to mind.

As nighttime came, Sandy was already asleep. Kelly was awake on the other hand. She was still thinking of a plan. Still nothing. She thought maybe if she could play some holiday music, it would help. Kelly didn't want to wake up Sandy. So she put on her air suit and went outside of the treedome with a blue guitar in her hands. A little chilly outside but Kelly didn't care. She brainstormed ideas on how to teach people the real meaning of Christmas. Her thoughts kept wandering back to the birth of Christ. Kelly smiled. She sat on a nearby rock. Kelly started to play the guitar and she began to sing.

_O Holy Night!  
The stars are brightly shining,  
It is the night of the dear Savior's birth.  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
Fall on your knees!  
Oh, hear the angel voices!  
O night divine,  
the night when Christ was born; _

Her singing echoed through the night. While others were sleeping, one was awake. Spongebob. He was awake because he was busy writing a letter to Santa Claus.

_Dear Santa,  
__This Christmas, I'm not asking for much.  
__I just want to the chance to spend the holidays with all my friends. Especially Sandy.  
__And that Sandy's pen pal Kelly will enjoy her stay in Bikini Bottom and that her Christmas wishes come true.  
__-Spongebob_

Kelly's singing began to drift into his ears through the open window, catching his attention. "Hmm? What's that?" he said to himself. "_Led by the light of faith serenely beaming, With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand. " _Kelly continued to sing."Who is that?" Spongebob wondered. He continued to listen. Soon the song had ended and the environment was silent once again. "Wow that was so pretty." said Spongebob. "I wonder if anyone else heard that music?" Spongebob thought about this while heading to bed.

Kelly put her guitar away in it's case. She was tired, and decided to go back inside. She entered the house and took off her suit, then changed into her pajamas and kneeled down to pray.

"Lord, I ask you to help me share your story with the others, so that they may know you, and the true meaning of Christmas. Amen." She then slid into bed and allowed sleep to take her.


	2. Tour and the Truth

**Chapter 2: The Tour and the Truth**

Morning. The 20th of December. Young Kelly Coon woke up to the smell of flapjacks cooking in Sandy's kitchen. Kelly stretched yawned and got some new day clothes on. After she was dressed, Kelly then walked to Sandy's kitchen. When she got there, she saw Sandy placing a nice stack of flapjacks onto two plate. Sandy saw Kelly coming in. "Good Mornin' Kelly." said Sandy. "Just woke up in time for breakfast." "Mmm, smells good." she said. Sandy set the two plates outside on the picnic table that had already been set. Kelly got there shortly. She sat down, said Grace, and started to eat. "So did you ever think of an idea for how you're gonna tell the story of Christmas to everyone?" Sandy asked in curiosity. Kelly shook her head. "No, but I prayed last night for help." she said . "Aw, don't worry Kells." said Sandy. "You'll think of something." Kelly nodded. She hoped Sandy was right. "Well today's no day for sulking." said Sandy trying to cheer her friend up. "Today's that big tour of Bikini Bottom Spongebob promised."  
Kelly smiled. "Thanks for the reminder." she said. "Let's get our suits on and go see him." said Sandy. "Ok." said Kelly.

They put their suits on and took a brisk walk over to Spongebob's house. Sandy knocked on his door. Spongebob was of course, the answerer. "Sandy, Kelly!" Spongebob said with joy. "Come in, come in." Sandy and Kelly walked into his pineapple abode. "So how about that tour?" said Sandy. Spongebob laughed. "Of course." he said. "Let me show you Gary." "Who's Gary?" Kelly asked. "Gary's my pet snail." said Spongebob. Gary then slithered to Spongebob's side. Spongebob picked him up. "Gary, this is Kelly. She's Sandy's pen pal." said Spongebob. Gary meowed. Naturally, Kelly was shy around him. She slowly reached out and gently petted his eyes. Gary purred and meowed at Spongebob. "Aww, Gary likes you." said Spongebob. "He thinks you're very nice." Kelly smiled. "I think Gary is nice too." said Kelly. Gary purred as Kelly stroked him. "He's sweet." Kelly said. Gary meowed as to say "Thank you." "Where do you guys want to start? Uptown or downtown?" asked Spongebob. "Uptown sounds like a good start." said Kelly. "Alright then, let's hit the road." Spongebob said with a smirk. Kelly and Sandy followed him. They soon arrived at a part of town filled with upscale shops and malls selling all kinds of goods. Fine restaurants serving exotic food dotted the street corners. All lined with Christmas lights and decorations. "Wow, it's beautiful." Kelly said, awed by the sight of the brilliant lit uptown. But her smile didn't last. "Kelly, is something wrong?" asked Spongebob. "Oh, I'm ok." said Kelly. "You sure?" Sandy asked. "Yeah." said Kelly. She then noticed a guitar shop. Kelly smiled. "Hey look!" she said, pointing. "Cool," said Sandy. "I do need some new strings." Kelly high fived her. "All right then." she said. The three walked into the shop. As Sandy and Spongebob were looking for guitar strings, Kelly found a 'ukulele. She smiled. She picked it up and began to strum it, marveling at how it sounded. Then she began to sing.

_"Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say  
On a bright, Hawaiian Christmas day.."_

Spongebob marveled at her singing. "Wow." he said. Then he remembered something. Kelly's voice sounded like the voice he heard the night thought for moment, and then realized that it WAS the voice he heard the night before. "That was you!" said Spongebob. Kelly stopped playing. "What what did I do?" she asked. "I heard you singing last night." Spongebob said. Kelly blushed in embarrassment. "R-Really? She asked. "Yeah." Spongebob said. "You've got a great singing voice." "Thanks." said Kelly. "Kelly is a good singer." said Sandy carrying a bag with new guitar strings.

Spongebob nodded. "What song were you singing last night anyway?" Spongebob asked. "I've never heard it before." "One of my favorite Christmas songs, O Holy Night." said Kelly. "It's a Christmas song?" Spongebob asked. "It didn't say anything about Santa or anything." "Well Christmas is about more than Santa." said Kelly. Sandy nodded. "Oh? What is it about?" asked Spongebob. Kelly had an idea. "Let's take a detour downtown. There's something I'd like to show you." she said. Sandy smiled. She thought that this was the answer to Kelly's prayers. "I don't know what you mean." Spongebob said. "You'll see when we get there." said Kelly. She began to walk out of the store. Spongebob was confused but he and Sandy followed their friend.

Kelly, Spongebob, and Sandy walked and walked. As they were walking Kelly was looking for something. Soon the got to an old church. It looked like no one had been there for years."Ah, this'll work." said Kelly. "Ok, let's go inside." Spongebob looked at Sandy with a look on his face. "Trust her." said Sandy. "Ok." He said, and followed her inside. In the old church, The church was deserted. Nearly all the pews were covered with rot and some were broken in places. Only the color of the stain glass remained. "This place is abandoned." Spongebob said. "Why are we here Kelly?" "What better place to tell the true story of Christmas?" said Kelly. Spongebob was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "It'll become clear in a minute." Sandy said. "Go on." she said to Kelly. Kelly smiled and sat down on up front. Spongebob and Sandy sat down on a nearby pew, one of the few that was stable. Kelly reached into her suit and pulled out a book. "What's that?" asked Spongebob. "This," she said, "is my Bible." Kelly flipped through the pages. "I always carry it with me." said Kelly."What's it about?" Spongebob asked. Sandy shushed him. "Just listen." she said. Kelly cleared her throat.

"It all began in a tiny village called Bethlehem, in a part of the world called Judea." said Kelly. Spongebob listened with open ears.

"Caesar Augustus had issued a decree for the world to be taxed. A young couple, Joseph and his wife Mary, went to Bethlehem after she had discovered that she was with child by the Holy Spirit." she said. "After arriving the time had come for the baby to be born, but seeing that there was no room in any inn, one innkeeper gave them a place in his stable for Mary and Joseph to rest and for Mary to have her child."

Spongebob smiled. Sandy did as well.

"Later," Kelly continued. "there were shepherds in fields with there flock of sheep that night. Then an Angel of the Lord appeared before them. The shepherds became frightened. The Angel said unto them, 'Do not fear, for I bring good news to you. This very night in the town of David a savior has been born. He is Christ the Lord. Let this be a sign to you, you will find the baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger.' Soon many other angels joined him saying, 'Glory to God in the highest. On Earth peace and goodwill toward mankind."

Spongebob listened with rapt attention. Kelly continued. "The shepherds went to Bethlehem following a bright star sent by God and, lo and behold, there was the child wrapped in cloth and placed in a manger, just at the angel had told them."

Spongebob gasped. The story Kelly was telling was truly amazing and heartwarming. "Then," Kelly continued. "three wise men from the east had heard about this miracle as well and came to Bethlehem bearing gifts for the child. Gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh. To honor this child who would grow up to be our savior. The king of kings. The prince of peace."

"What was this baby's name?" Spongebob asked. Kelly smiled. "His name was Jesus. A name given by the Lord above." she said. Spongebob smiled. Sandy did too. "You see Spongebob, Christmas is about more than just presents and Santa Claus and all that. It was the day our Lord and Savior was born. That's what makes it special." said Sandy. "It's about giving to others as well." Kelly added. "And about peace and goodwill towards others." Sandy added. "And the very first gift of Christmas was that baby boy. Jesus Christ. " said Kelly. "Wow." said Spongebob. "Does Santa fit into any of this?" he asked. "Santa show's the same love that God showed us that night." said Sandy. "Giving to others to make people happy. God did the same thing." said Kelly. "But," Kelly said with a frown. "I've noticed that many people around here have thought that Christmas was about getting free stuff." "I never thought about that." Spongebob said. "I guess I've never really noticed it." Kelly smiled at Spongebob. "Last night I prayed to God that I would somehow find a way to tell the true meaning of Christmas to everyone in Bikini Bottom." she said. "So far, I haven't really gotten anywhere." "Well you told me, and that's a good start." said Spongebob trying to comfort Kelly. Spongebob thought for a moment. Then he had an idea. "I've got it!" he said. "What is it buddy?" said Sandy. "Why don't we put on some kind of show about this story?" Spongebob said. "A show?" Kelly asked. "But there's only three of us. What can we do?""I bet I can get some folks to help us." Spongebob said. "Who? And what if they won't listen to us?" Kelly asked with a tear in her eye. After the tear hit the inner surface of Kelly's air helmet, a ray of light shone through the stained glass windows. "Wow." Spongebob said. Kelly and Sandy gasped in awe. Spongebob felt the strong urge to start praying. He kneeled down and began a silent prayer.

Another tear ran down Kelly's cheek. But she wasn't so sad that time. Kelly closed her eyes, facing the beam of light. Sandy stared in wonder at this event. Spongebob remained in prayer. "Wow, what's this?" Sandy said. A wind blew inside the building though no window was open and no open hole exposed the outside. The wind blew away the dust and the cobwebs away. Spongebob had finished his prayer, and was opening his eyes when the wind began to blow. "Oh my." he said. Kelly still had her eyes closed. She turned and faced an old organ that was in the church. The wind stopped. Kelly opened her eyes. "Wow." Sandy said. "That was strange." Kelly walked to the organ and pressed a single key. The note the key played echoed through the entire church. Surprisingly it was in tune. Kelly gasped. "Music." she said.

Spongebob smiled. "We can use music to spread the message." Kelly said. "That's a great idea!" Spongebob said. "How can we do it?" asked Sandy. "Why not make a musical about the true meaning of Christmas?" Spongebob said. "Using songs that bear that same truth." Kelly added. "But we have less than a week to do it." Sandy said. "If we all put our heads together, there's nothing we can't do." Spongebob said. "Whaddya say, you girls in?" Spongebob put his hand out. Sandy put hers on top of Spongebob's. "I'm in." she said. Kelly put her hand on top of Sandy's "Absolutely" said Kelly. They all whooped and cheered. "Where can we have it?" asked Spongebob. "How about right here at this church." Sandy said. "What better place than this?" "Good thing that wind blew all that dust away." said Spongebob. "What about the songs? " he added. "I can teach you a few." said Kelly. Spongebob smiled. "Thanks. This is gonna be great!" he said. Kelly smiled. She then noticed how late it was getting. "We'd better finish up this tour and head home." she said. "Good idea." said Sandy. Kelly led them out of the church. They decided to go get something to eat again before they returned home. They returned to the Krusty Krab and ordered some more tasty Krabby Patties and happily discussed their plan on the way to their respective homes. "Let's go over the game plan again." Sandy suggested. "Ok." Spongebob said. "We create a musical about the true meaning of Christmas. Where should we start?" "Well we need to write it first of all." said Kelly. Sandy had an idea. "What better way to tell this story then by telling it the way it is?" she said. Spongebob also had a stroke of inspiration. "And we can sing the songs you know in between parts of the story." he said. "But who will be the storyteller?" asked Kelly. Sandy and Spongebob looked at Kelly smiling. "What me?" Kelly said. "I can't go up in front of hundreds of people." "Sure you can." Spongebob said. "We'll be right behind you. And next to you" Kelly sighed and smiled. "Well, what we need to do now is straighten up the old church, learn the songs and advertise." said Kelly. "That's the spirit Kells." Sandy said, patting her on the back. "We can start tomorrow with the church." said Spongebob. "I can't wait to tell Gary what you told me Kelly." The young raccoon smiled. "I just hope the people will listen and understand this." said Kelly. "They will." Sandy said. "Even if we don't reach everyone, we'll reach some people. If we can reach one, we've done our job." "You helped me to understand." said Spongebob "I can design some posters tonight" said Kelly. "Excellent." Sandy said. "I can select some songs." "What can I do?" asked Spongebob. "You can make costumes." Sandy suggested. Spongebob cheered with glee. "Sounds like we've about got everything figured out." Kelly said. "All we need to do now is round up some help and we're all set." "Let's meet back at the church tomorrow morning." said Spongebob. Kelly and Sandy agreed. "All right." Sandy said. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Spongebob." Spongebob said his goodbye to Sandy and Kelly as they went inside Sandy's treedome.

"Whew, what a day." Sandy said, sitting down on a couch and taking a winded breath. "You're telling me." Kelly said sitting next to Sandy. "That was quite a walk." Sandy said. "But more than a productive day, I'd say." "And what happened at the church was amazing." said Kelly as she got her Krabby Patty out of a it's paper bag. "Yeah it was." Sandy said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kelly laughed. "I'm not a mind reader Sandy." she said before taking a bite from her burger. "I'm thinking... it was a sign." said Sandy. Kelly smiled. "I think so to." she said. The both smiled at the thought as they ate their meal. Before they headed to bed, Kelly was making a flyer for the Christmas show. The flyer was painted light blue. In the center was a gilded cross, rose vines entwined around it. Musical notes and stars danced around the cross. Lavender letters were painted on the top. They read: "Hear the real story of Christmas, and hear the real meaning of the season. You'd surprised." The bottom of the poster read: "To take place at the old church off of Clam Shell Avenue on Christmas Eve. Admission is free."

Kelly stood up and admired her work. She felt confident now that things were falling into place. She tucked the finished poster into a desk drawer. She would take it to the copy shop in the morning. She yawned widely. She decided to get some sleep. She changed into her pajama's and slid into bed, turning off the light. She thought of everything that had happened today, and a peaceful smile fell across her face as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Getting things Ready

_**Chapter 3: Getting things Ready**_

Early the next morning. As planned, Spongebob, Sandy and Kelly were working at the church preparing for the Christmas show. Spongebob was working on fixing the pews. Sandy was helping him. Kelly was getting rid of the mold and feeding it to Gary who graciously volunteered to help out. "Whew! What a mess." said Kelly. "I'll say." said Sandy. "But it'll be worth the work." said Spongebob. Kelly smiled. "Yes, it will." she said, feeling extra confident. Kelly then looked to the sky and sighed. Sandy looked at her. "Something up?" Sandy said. Spongebob laughed. "That's a good one Sandy." he said.

Kelly stood up. "What's happened today?" she said. "What's everyone thinking? All I see is shallowness, materialism, and avarice. Where has our love of each other gone? Our love of giving? Our desire for peace and goodwill?" Spongebob and Sandy stood next to their friend. Spongebob started to sing.

_"My friend Kelly, don't you know what we're about to do?"_ he sang.  
_"We're going to spread a message that is sure to ring true."_ Sandy joined in.  
_"Who would have thought, who could have seen, How selfish they have been?"_ she sang. Kelly smiled.  
_"Hopefully our message will break through."_ Kelly sang.

Spongebob put his hand on Kelly's shoulder._ "And by the morn, they will all be sold." _ he raised her hands,  
_"On a story told since time of old."_ she sang. Kelly had the look of determination on her face.  
_"I feel that we'll prevail, this mission cannot fail,"_ They all held hands and sang in harmony.  
_"On Christmas Eve this town will soon behold."_ The three kept working and singing.

_"The spirit of Christmas!"_ the three sang together. Spongebob pointed to the sky.  
_"It is in the air."_ he sang.  
_"The spirit of Christmas!"_ the three sang together again. Sandy hung her head.  
_"Though no one seems to care."_ Sandy mentioned in sang,  
_"But that is why we're here, The greed's become severe,"_ she raised her hand to the sky.  
_"Now God has now answered my humble prayer."_ she sang angelically . Soon the church was finished. "We did a pretty good job." Spongebob said. "I agree." said Sandy. "It's beautiful." Kelly said.

--

The next day. Kelly, Spongebob, and Sandy were now hanging flyers all over town. "I can't wait." Kelly said to herself.  
_"The story of how our Savior came."_ she sang.  
_"He would help the blind, the mute, the deaf and the lame,"_ Sandy got her stapler about to post a flyer on a lamppost.  
_"This tale so very grand, told all over the land."_ she sang. Spongebob walked past them.  
_"In the sea as well, it's sure to be the same."_ The three again sang together in harmony.

_"The spirit of Christmas!"_ Sandy held up a flyer.  
_"This show will succeed."_ she sang as she stapled it.  
_"The spirit of Christmas!"_ the three sang again. Spongebob looked at Kelly.  
_"With you Kelly, from the Bible that you read."_ he sang. Kelly shook slightly. _"Though I feel I am afraid." _Kelly sang. Spongebob and Sandy put their hands on Kelly's shoulder.  
_"We'll be here to your aid."_ they sang. Kelly held up her Bible. She smiled.  
"_God will provide exactly what I need."_ Kelly sang.  
The three left the streets. Some passerby noticed the flyers and took a closer look. "A show that tells the true meaning of Christmas?" one guy said. "I think I know the true meaning of Christmas." said a lady who happened to be his wife. "And what's with the giant plus sign?" she added. "I don't know." said the guy. "But it is free." Mr. Krabs rushed in from out of nowhere. "Did someone say free?" he asked. "Yeah, check this out." the guy said. Mr. Krabs looked at the flyer. "Hear the real story of Christmas?" he said to himself. "To take place at the old church off of Clam Shell Avenue on Christmas Eve. Admission is free. Well I'm game for a free show!" Other bystanders came to the streets and looked at the flyers posted everywhere. Everybody was confused, but happy because the show was free. Kelly and the others were back at the treedome. Sandy was in the kitchen, cooking some spaghetti for lunch. As Sandy was cooking, Kelly and Spongebob were talking about what else they can do for the big show. "We're gonna need decorations." Kelly said. "I'm hoping I can find something to use as a backdrop." "Well we can paint something on an old bed sheet I have." Spongebob suggested. Sandy came back with three spaghetti plates on a tray. "Thanks Sandy." they both said. "That sounds great. We just need to think of a scene to paint on it." said Kelly. Sandy and Spongebob thought hard. Kelly did too. "An angel?" Spongebob suggested. "A bright star?" Sandy suggested. "A Nativity scene?" Kelly suggested. "I got it." Spongebob said. "Why not use all of those images?" "Good idea Spongebob." said Sandy. "Thanks Sandy". Spongebob said blushing. The three of them ate their spaghetti and brainstormed some other ideas for their show. "Well we got the church fixed up," Kelly said. "the flyers are posted, and got the decorations in mind." "What else is there?" Spongebob asked. Sandy started to sing.

_"All that's left, are the songs to know,"_ she sung. Kelly held up several song sheets. "_No worries Sandy, here they are for the show." _she said, She handed them to Spongebob.  
_"These songs of love and cheer, through the night they will ring clear,"_ he sung. They all put their hands on each other's shoulders.  
_"And tell the story that happened long ago."_ they sang in harmony.  
"Ok, let's see what songs we got here." said Spongebob looking through Kelly's papers. "Hmm, _Joy to the World, O Holy Night, What Child is This.._." Spongebob said. "Nice." Kelly smiled.

Soon it was Christmas Eve. The big night. Everything was all set. Kelly and Sandy sat outside the church while Spongebob put the last of the decorations up inside the church. Spongebob came back out. "It's ready! Come and check it out." he said. Sandy and Kelly ran inside the building. Spongebob had set up a mini Nativity scene on the altar at the front of the church, complete with a LED Star of Bethlehem over the manger. Kelly gasped. "It's beautiful." she said. "Thanks." Spongebob said. "I just hope this goes well." Kelly said. "It will." Sandy said. "Just keep the faith." Spongebob felt like singing again. _"The day is here the time has now come,"_ he sang  
_"Don't worry Kelly, there's no need to be glum."_ Sandy hugged her.  
_"We're here beside you."_ she sang. Kelly put her hands together as if praying and looked to the evening sky out the window.  
_"God help me get this through,"_ she sang. Spongebob and Sandy gestured toward the gathering mass of people entering.  
_"We'll teach this town something they'll learn from."_ they sang together.  
_"The spirit of Christmas."_ the three sang once again. Spongebob took a deep breath.  
_"It's in the air."_ he sang.  
_"The spirit of Christmas…"_ they sang softer.  
_"Though no one seems to care."_ Sandy sang as she shrugged her shoulders. Kelly took a deep, cleansing breath.  
_"But that is why we're here, The greed's become severe, Now God has now answered my humble prayer."_ she sang. "We better get ready." said Spongebob. He and Sandy walked to the back area. Kelly looked at the stained glass and the cross they built and placed in the center. _"Now God has answered my prayer."_ Kelly sang softly for a final time.


	4. The Big Night

_**Chapter 4: The Big Night**_

The audience sat in the pews, anxious for the show to begin. "When's the show gonna start?" Mr. Krabs asked. His daughter Pearl, a whale, shushed him. "Quiet dad it's starting." she said as the lights dimmed. "You ready Kells?" asked Sandy. Her, Kelly, and Spongebob were in the back. All wearing white silk robes. "You bet." said Kelly holding her Bible close to her. Spongebob took a CD with Christmas music burned on it and put it in a CD player. Music began to fill the room. Kelly slowly walked on to the large front area of the church. "Welcome everybody." she said. Kelly was nervous but everyone's applause comforted her a bit. "God help me get through this." she prayed in her mind. Everyone clapped when she came out. She smiled and thanked them. "As we all know tomorrow is Christmas day." Kelly began. "Me and two very good friends of mine have put together a presentation telling the story of how Christmas came to be. As well as what this holiday is really about." Kelly then opened her Bible. She thumbed over to the first chapter of Matthew began to read. "This is how the birth of Jesus Christ came to be:" Kelly began. Kelly began with the story of the Annunciation.

"The angel came to Mary and said 'Hail, full of grace, the Lord is with you." Spongebob and Sandy hummed a peaceful tuned as Kelly read. "Now when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judea in the days of Herod the King," Kelly continued. behold, wise men from the east came to Jerusalem, saying, 'Where is he who has been born king of the Jews? For we have come to worship him."

Spongebob and Sandy started to sing, _"We Three Kings."_

"Then Herod summoned the wise men secretly and ascertained from them what time the star appeared; and he sent them to Bethlehem, saying, "Go and search diligently for the child, and when you have found him bring me word, that I too may come and worship him." Kelly said, getting in Matthew 2:7-12, the essentials of their story. "When they had heard the king they went on their way; and lo, the star which they had seen in the East went before them, till it came to rest over the place where they child was. When they saw the star, they rejoiced exceedingly with great joy; and going into the house they saw the child with Mary his mother, and they fell down and worshipped him. Then, opening their treasures, they offered him gifts of gold and frankincense and myrrh. And being warned in a dream not to return to Herod, they departed to their own country by another way." The LED star of Bethlehem shone on the set. The audience oohed. Spongebob and Sandy broke into a rendition of "O Holy Night". Kelly continued to read not noticing everyone in the audience had a confused look on their faces. Some even looked disappointed. Spongebob and Sandy noticed this though. Kelly closed her Bible and looked out into the audience. She didn't like what she saw. The audience were muttering amongst themselves.

"Your attention please." she called. The scene became silent. All the people in the audience had a "I'm not satisfied" look on their faces. One fish in the back row stood up and shouted. "That's it!?" he said "No, that's not it." Kelly said. "There's a lesson to be learned here. I ask you all to listen to what I'm about to say." "I'll say there's a lesson to be learned." said another fish in the crowd. "Apparently you don't know what you're talking about!" Everyone muttered in agreement. Kelly backed up slightly. Spongebob and Sandy looked worried about their friend. They went to Kelly's side to help. "If you would just listen-" Kelly started but was stopped by shout of a female patron. "Listen to what!?" she said. "To your made up fictitious tales?" "Yeah we all know what Christmas is really about!" said another fish. Kelly felt like crying. Spongebob was angry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He angrily marched forward. "Look buddy, we all worked very hard to put this together, especially Kelly. The least you can do is sit down, be quiet and hear what she has to say!" He scolded the fish. "Oh, blah blah blah!" said a female fish. "Yeah!" said another guy. "Let's get outta here." The crowd stormed of out the door.

Only a few patrons remained. Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, and Patrick. "Oh dear." Spongebob said. Kelly felt warm tears in her eyes. She sat down and began to cry. Patrick came to Kelly's side. "I thought that was a pretty story." he said. "And well told I might add." said Squidward. Kelly sniffled. "You really think so?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "But did you understand the message?" Kelly added. Everybody had a confused look on their face. "I thought that was a pretty story." Patrick said again. Kelly sighed. "I'm sorry Kelly." said Spongebob. "Me too.." said Kelly. "If y'all need me I'll be crying my eyes out at Sandy's place." With a heavy heart, Kelly stood up, grabbed her Bible, and left the church to go home to the treedome. Her tail dragged across the floor as she left. "I'm gonna go talk to her," said Sandy. She followed her friend with a broken heart. "This is terrible." said Mrs. Puff. "Poor lass." said Mr. Krabs. "Yeah, you guys really worked hard on this show…" Pearl added. "But no one worked harder than Kelly." said Spongebob. "She put her faith in this."

Back outside,

Sandy raced off to catch Kelly. "Kelly, wait!" she called. Kelly just kept walking. Sandy raced to her side. "Kelly wait, please." she said. Kelly stopped when she got to Sandy's door. "Kelly, this isn't your fault." Sandy said. "But it was stupid of me to think I could change what people think." said Kelly with her voice breaking. "No it wasn't." Sandy said, perhaps a little more forcefully than she meant. "Look, at least you tried. Most people would have done nothing, but you got guts and stepped up. Anyone who can't see that is either blind or a fool." "And they would be the majority of Bikini Bottom." Kelly said with a sigh. Sandy hugged her. "I'm sorry it didn't go the way you planned." Kelly hugged Sandy back. Still feeling heartbroken.

Back at the church,

"We need to do something." said Spongebob. "And we should." said Mr. Krabs. "I agree." said Mrs. Puff. "It's so disheartening to see people act in such a horrendous manner." "And Kelly was brave to stand up in front of the whole town just to tell us something." said Squidward feeling that even he cared too. "You guys are so right." Pearl said. "We've go to do something." "But what can we do?" asked Mr. Krabs. Spongebob thought for a moment. Then, he had it. "I've got it!" he shouted. "What is it?" asked Patrick. "First you guys need to know what Kelly's message was." said Spongebob. "Then I'll tell you my plan." Everybody huddled up to hear what Spongebob had to say.


	5. A Special Visitor

_**Chapter 5: A Special Visitor**_

It was now late in the night. Everybody in Bikini Bottom had drifted off into a deep sleep. Sandy and Kelly were asleep too. Kelly still had tear stains on her cheeks and she sniffled as she slept. Kelly shifted in her sleep, still having not dozed off entirely. Her ears twitched as she heard something. Bells. "What?" she said groggily. "What's going on?"

The bells continued to ring and jingle. "Where's that coming from?" she said, getting up and looking out the window. Nothing. Kelly saw nothing. "Must be my imagination." said Kelly. "You think so Kelly?" said a voice much deeper than Kelly's. "Eeek!" she shrieked. She turned around and saw none other than Santa Claus himself. "Oh my goodness." Kelly said, her hands clasping over her mouth. Santa did his traditional jolly laugh. "Ho ho ho!" he said. "W-What are you doing here?" asked Kelly. "I can sense something is troubling you young lady." said Santa. "So, what's on your mind?" Kelly sighed and sat on her bed. "Something is clearly causing you much grief." Santa said. "Earlier tonight," Kelly began. "me, Spongebob and Sandy tried to spread the true story and meaning of Christmas. It didn't work." "How so?" Santa asked. We tried to put on a simple show to show the people of Bikini Bottom that Christmas is more than about getting free stuff." said Kelly. "Nobody really listened." "I see." He said. "What exactly was this show about?" "We were telling the story of when Jesus was born." said Kelly. "Ah, the Nativity story." Santa said. "They were not receptive to your message?" "Nope." Kelly said sadly as she buried her face in her hands. "I see." Santa said.

He put his hand on Kelly's shoulder. "You want to know something?" said Santa. "What?" Kelly asked. "I feel that God must be very proud of you." said Santa. "You really think so?" she asked. "Of course my dear." Santa said with a smile. "Nobody else had courage enough to stand up in front of a large mass of people and tell something she believes in." "But, all the others helped me." Kelly said. "Yes, but you were the one who told Spongebob what Christmas was truly about." said Santa. " I know that God is proud of you Kelly." Kelly thought about that for moment. She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess your right." Santa patted Kelly on her back. She looked up at him. "But what am I gonna do now?" asked Kelly. "I say you need to pray and go back to sleep." said Santa. "But first I have a gift for you." "Oh?" Kelly said. Santa reached into his large sack of gifts. He pulled out a small box and gave it to Kelly. "What is it?" Kelly asked. "Open and see." said Santa. Kelly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace; gold chain with a silver angel medallion and a brilliant gold cross hanging from it. "It's so beautiful." said Kelly as she put it around her neck. "It's also blessed." Santa said. "It will protect you and help you keep God in your heart at all times." Kelly smiled. "Thank you Santa." she said. "Oh, I almost forgot. There is one more thing." said Santa. "What's that?" she said. Santa reached into his pocket and he pulled out something small. "Mistletoe?" Kelly asked. "Think about this one." he said, smiling. Kelly thought for a moment. Then she smiled and giggled. "I get it." she said.

Santa smiled. "I must leave now. Got a lot deliveries tonight." He said. "Go to sleep now, and let your troubles leave your mind." Kelly giggled. "Ok." she said. Kelly got under her covers and snuggled in. Santa smiled again, before stepping out of the room. Kelly slept peacefully, her breathing gently and slow. "And you might get a little surprise in the morning." Santa whispered. Kelly slept on peacefully, a smiled etched across her face.

Not to far off, Spongebob brushed his teeth and crawled into bed. He decided to say a quick prayer before he did so. "Dear God, please comfort Kelly. She's been hurt terribly and needs your guidance. Amen." Spongebob yawned. "Good night Gary." said Spongebob. Gary meowed. As the two drifted off to sleep, a bright star glowed and twinkled in the evening sky.

**(Note: Since Santa Claus was in the actual Spongebob holiday episode, I decided to add him in.)**


	6. A Christmas Miracle

_**Chapter 6: A Christmas Miracle**_

****The next morning was Christmas Day. Spongebob's horn alarm broke the early morning silence with it's horrendously loud blare. Spongebob woke up with a cheerful smile on his face. He stood up on his bed with his arms raised. "Merry Christmas Bikini Bottom!!" he shouted. "And right now it's time for operation Miracle to take action. "Back at Sandy's treedome, Kelly awoke with a yawn and stretched. She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth. Her necklace shined in the light. "Good morning Kelly." said Sandy as she walked by the bathroom. "Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas." Kelly said. Sandy noticed Kelly's necklace. "Where did you get that?" she asked, amazed. "It's a Christmas gift from a friend." said Kelly. "When'd you get it? Sandy asked. But before Kelly could answer that question, she heard something. "What's that sound?" Kelly asked. Sandy listened. "It sounds like singing." she said. "It is singing." She said. "But where from?" asked Kelly. She and Sandy walk to the outside of the tree to find the source of the singing. Outside the treedome through the glass, the girls saw their friends. Singing the Christmas carol, "Joy to the World" Kelly smiled. "What's all this?" asked Sandy. After the group finished singing, Spongebob signaled Kelly and Sandy to come outside. "Let's go see what they want." Kelly said. They both changed into their clothes and suits and went outside. "Merry Christmas!" their friends greeted them. "Merry Christmas you guys. Sandy said. Kelly smiled. "What is this?" Kelly asked. "Well we all felt bad for you after what happened last night." said Spongebob. "So Spongebob thought of a way to help you feel better." said Mr. Krabs. "Aww, you guys didn't have to." said Kelly. "We wanted to." said Mrs. Puff.  
Sandy giggled. "Even you Squidward?" she asked. "Well, I felt I should." He said. "You had a lot of guts to do what you did." Kelly smiled. "Well thanks everyone." she said. They smiled, even Squidward. "Spongebob even told us what Christmas was really about." said Patrick. "He told us it's about…uh…um….What was I going to say?" "It's about giving to others and that God gave us the first gift of Christmas." said Pearl. "Oh right. Hehe." Patrick said. "We also want to show you something." Mr. Krabs said. "What is it?" asked Kelly. "Follow us." Mrs. Puff said. "You'll see." Kelly smiled. She and Sandy followed their friends to see their surprise. "Close your eyes now." Mrs. Puff said. "Ok.." Kelly said. She closed her eyes. Sandy did likewise. Spongebob took Sandy's hand and Squidward took Kelly's. Both guiding them. Kelly and Sandy felt anticipation rising in their guts. "Aha, here we are girls." said Mrs. Puff. "You can open your eyes now." said Mr. Krabs. Sandy and Kelly did so. What they saw had them by surprise. A sand sculpture of the Nativity scene. "Wow!" Sandy said. Kelly felt tears coming to her eyes. "This is truly amazing." said Kelly. "I take it you like it then, lass?" Mr. Krabs said. "Yeah." Kelly said feeling choked up. They all smiled. Kelly held the cross and medallion on her necklace and smiled. "Where'd you get that pretty necklace?" Pearl asked. "A friend paid me a visit last night and gave it to me as a Christmas gift." said Kelly. "Cool." Pearl said. Soon voices could be heard. "What's that sound?" Squidward asked. "I don't know." Sandy said. Soon a fish child was seen by the group. "There they are." the boy said. Then his parents followed close behind. Then another fish fellow. And another, and another. "Whoa." Spongebob said. "Where are these folks coming from?" Soon it seemed that everybody in Bikini Bottom came to the scene. "Uh…what's going on?" Sandy asked. "What's everyone doing here?" Kelly asked. "Well," said one fish. "Everybody in town found these notes on their doors."

"What notes?" asked Spongebob. The little boy handed a piece of paper to Spongebob. He took it, and read the words printed on it. Spongebob smiled and handed it to Sandy. She read the note as well and smiled. "Hey Kelly, you might want to read this." said Sandy. She handed Kelly the paper. She read it. The note read:

"_Only an open mind will accept the truth.  
__The light will touch you with an open mind. "For the truth shall set you free."  
__-I AM _

Kelly gasped. "It also said to look for you guys." said a lady fish. Kelly felt her heart racing. "This is a holy message." she said. "How do you mean?" Squidward asked. "I AM, is another name for God." said Kelly. "I thought his other name was Jehovah." Squidward said. "God has many names." said Kelly. "But all belong to one." Sandy nodded. "Are you saying that this God sent this message?" someone said. "That's what I'm saying _and_ believing." said Kelly. "An open mind huh?" said Spongebob. Kelly nodded. "The truth is in front of us. All we have to do is believe." "And _listen_." said Sandy indicating the large mass of people. "Yeah!" everyone else said to the crowd. "Ok ok." said one guy. "We'll listen." Kelly felt scared. A little boy walked over to her. He took her hand and smiled at her. Kelly smiled at the child. "All right." she said. I'll tell you what I was gonna tell you last night." Sandy held Spongebob's hand. Spongebob smiled and blushed. "You see," Kelly began. "Christmas isn't about getting something for free. It's about giving to others and showing kindness and love towards each other." "As God did for us, he sent his son Jesus Christ to help us. He gave up his life for the sins of the world." Sandy said. "His selfless act was the ultimate display of love." Kelly said. "We should show the same selfless love, by giving out of the goodness of our hearts to our friends and neighbors." "And neighbors?" said Squidward. Kelly giggled. "I also think you owe Kelly an apology." said Spongebob. The crowd all looked down. Spongebob was right. Everyone offered their sincere apologies. Kelly, feeling that a weight had been lifted, forgave them all. "Thanks everyone." she said. "I owe my thanks to God. And to you guys." Kelly smiled at her friends. A young boy held Kelly's hand. Kelly smiled then she started to sing.

"_Hark the herald angels sing,  
Glory to the newborn King!  
Peace on earth and mercy mild  
God and sinners reconciled"_

The others began to join in singing the song. Kelly smiled at what she saw, and felt tears of joy begin to form. Soon everyone was singing. And no one had heard the song before. Kelly saw this as a miracle from God himself.

Two days passed. The 27th had come.

"Thanks for having me over." Kelly said to Sandy. "Anytime." Sandy said, hugging her. "It was great meeting you Spongebob. And thanks for everything." said Kelly giving Spongebob a hug. Spongebob hugged her back. "Come back anytime, we'd be glad to have you." he said. "I will." said Kelly. "Around Springtime." Spongebob smirked. A bus came. "That's my ride." said Kelly. Sandy smiled. "It was great having you." she said. "It was great being here." said Kelly as she put her air helmet on. "Goodbye." said Kelly. "Bye. See you in Spring." Sandy said. Kelly walked out of the treedome to where the bus was. Sandy and Spongebob waved from under the oak tree. Before the bus moved on, Kelly pointed up. "Look up guys!" she shouted. Sandy and Spongebob looked up. To both of their amazement, they saw some mistletoe that hung above them from a branch. "How'd that get there?" Sandy asked. "I don't know." Spongebob said. Until he caught Kelly's knowing look as she boarded the bus. The bus departed and Kelly was gone. "Kelly hung it." Spongebob said. "But what for?" Sandy asked. Spongebob blushed. "Well we know what happens when someone is under the mistletoe." he said.

"But you're wearing a water helmet." said Sandy. "How can we…" Spongebob then turned upside down and jumped out of his helmet holding his breath. Quickly, Spongebob planted a light kiss against Sandy's lips. Sandy blushed as Spongebob soon had his water helmet back on. Both gave an awkward chuckle. "Well I'd better go home. It's time to polish Gary's shell." said Spongebob. "Yeah, I need to clean the tree myself." Sandy said. They said their goodbyes and Spongebob left the treedome.

When he got back home and after he had finished polishing Gary's shell. Spongebob went upstairs to his room. On his bed he noticed something An unopened Christmas gift. "Hmm." Spongebob thought. "What's this?" He unwrapped the package and looked at his gift. It was a Bible. Kelly had brought a spare Bible with her on her trip. Inside the book, was a little slip of paper. Spongebob took a look at it. The paper read:

_Dear Spongebob,  
__I want to thank you for helping me out for when I was down.  
__Bikini Bottom is lucky to have a guy like you. This Bible is for you to learn more about  
__God's wonders and miracles. If you ever need help with anything you let me know.  
__Sandy has my email address.  
__-Kelly  
__Ps  
__Never be afraid to tell someone you love how you truly feel about them._

Spongebob smiled. "Thanks Kelly." he said. He opened his new Bible. He thought about the rest of the note, and about Sandy. He felt determination surge through him. "I will tell you how I feel about you Sandy." Spongebob said to himself. "Someday." Spongebob turned to the first page of his Bible. Genesis. "In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth." he read. Spongebob smiled as he read the passage. He felt a deep connection to the Lord, as though the Holy Spirit were guiding him. His thoughts also turned to Sandy. Someday, they would be together. Of that he had no doubt, and God willing, it would last forever.

**(I hope you enjoyed the story ^^ Happy Holidays!!)**


End file.
